Dexter Charming
Dexter Charming fully called Dexterous Charming, is the son of King Charming, younger brother of Daring Charming and older brother of Darling Charming. Info Personality Dexter is shy and tentative. He is friendly, but unlike his brother, he is not very suave or charismatic. This becomes even more pronounced when he talks to Raven Queen one on one. Appearance Dexter has brown hair, blue eyes and wears a small crown. He also wears glasses. Dexter wears grey jeans and a blue plaid blazer with gold embellishments. Under this, he wears a black sweater and a white Oxford with the tails untucked. He wears blue high-tops and a white scarf. For legacy day, he wears a regal grey military jacket, periwinkle blue shirt and blue tie. He also has blue cape and lager crown. In "Ever After High" Family He is the son of King Charming and brother of Daring and Darling Charming. It is revealed via The Storybook of Legends that he is nine months younger than Daring, although as pertaining to his relation with Darling is unknown. Friends Because Dexter seems quite shy, it is hinted that he may not have many close friends. He is often seen with other princes and Royals however, and his roommate Hunter Huntsman considers him a friend. Pet In The Storybook of Legends, Dexter's pet is a jackalope (a rabbit with antlers). Romance Dexter has a crush on Raven Queen, but has trouble expressing himself. She did not know of his interest in her until the "True Hearts Day Special" on Nick as he wrote her a love poem, and knew who wrote it to her. As per "Here Comes Cupid", C.A. Cupid has a crush on Dexter, but it seems Dexter is either unaware or not interested. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Dexter and the other students noticed that Cupid seemed different when she returned, and said that she had "important stuff" to handle, and "she forgot" during her so called "job". When Cupid was looking around with "some new students", Raven and Madeline wanted to know what's up. Soon when the two spotted Shock fighting a shadow, they realized that the new students weren't from around in their home. When Cupid was close to finding the Keyhole, Raven caught her red handed when the Keyhole appeared in Raven and Apple's room. Every student and teacher asked a lot of questions for Cupid and her friends. When Sora explained, Milton Grimm accused them of lying and tried to think of punishments for the "intruders" and Cupid. Soon when Subspacers, and Nobodies appeared, everyone was startled to see creepy creatures. When Sora asked to help, Milton started to believe every word he told them, and when Sora, Shock, Kairi, including Cupid engaged to fight, Goofy, Donald, and Riku came from the Gummi Portal to help out. After the showdown, everyone was surprised how well they fought, and after the Keyhole pathway was opened, Madeline, Raven, Hunter, Hopper, Ashlynn, Cedar, Cerise and Dexter decided to join so they can actually live their own lives and might find a way to keep themselves from "turning to dust". Soon when they were asking to join, Apple, Lizzie, Briar, Kitty, and Daring tried to stop them but thanks to Tiny he saw them and when he tried to help stop the three from leaving but slipped and now the whole Ever After High gang became members. And as for Raven and Apple, they have become Top Leaders of the Team. Relationships Digimon Partner(s) FanBeemon.jpg|FanBeemon Chuchidarumon.PNG|Chuchidarumon Mermaimon.jpg|Mermaimon AncientKazemon.jpg|AncientKazemon Sanzomon.jpg|Sanzomon Sandiramon.PNG|Sandiramon Scorcermon.PNG|Scorcermon Shakkoumon.PNG|Shakkoumon Category:Ever After High characters Category:Internet characters Category:Characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Smart characters Category:Artists Category:Lovers Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:School students Category:Protagonists Category:Iconic characters Category:Handsome heroes Category:Siblings Category:Sons Category:Royalty Category:Rich characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Shy characters Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Ladies Men Category:French characters